


Journey to the past

by jade_lil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous! Takao and Overly Sexy! Midorima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to the past

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing! Yoroshiku!

He felt his back hit the wall at the same time Midorima-kun’s fingers settled around his wrist, bundling his hands in both the taller man’s and tugging it up, placing it above his head, and then the taller man was leaning in closer that he could almost breath him, could sense the taller man’s anger (or something else?) seeping through his skin.

 

“M-Midorima-kun, w-what –“ he said, or at least started to say when two of Midorima’s taped fingers covered his mouth, firmly, shutting him off just as quickly.

 

Then there was the feel of one of Midorima’s legs shoving its way in between his own, just as Midorima hooked his thumb under his chin and raised his head, their gazes meeting halfway.

 

“What were you doing talking to Kuroko when I specifically instructed you not to?” Midorima asked, more like hissed, his warm breath hitting him on the face as Midorima shifted his weight on his other foot, only to use the leg he had shoved in between his own. He gasped when Midorima’s knee moved gently, bumping it against his crotch softly, teasingly, like the bastard that he always was when he wanted him useless and squirming beneath his expert hands.

 

“M-Midorima-kun, I –“

 

Midorima chuckled mirthlessly before he leaned in to mash their mouths together, and effectively swallowing the words he was about to say next, hands moving down to join the knee into driving him completely insane.

 

He didn’t really know what had happened between Midorima and his former teammate Kuroko, but he’s sure as hell that there was something between them; he wasn’t used to feeling this way, but after the first time he and Midorima got intimate, he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous over those little things that made up Midorima’s past. Especially those which Midorima chose not to tell him, which made him want to know all the more.

 

And that included Kuroko.

 

Midorima started sucking on his lower lip at the same time those long fingers settled over the bulge on his shorts, kneading him through the fabric; he gasped, the heat of Midorima’s fingers seeping through the material, moaning his consent through Midorima’s mouth when Midorima tilted his head to deepened their kiss.

 

It was slow and hazy, and it felt like he could get lost to the sensation alone; Midorima knew exactly what to do till he ended up gasping, knew exactly when to deliver a hard suck against his bottom lip enough to keep him moaning for more. Midorima’s tongue was equally soft and wicked, exploring the pockets of his mouth gingerly, leaving no part of his mouth unloved as he delved in deeper and deeper.

 

 

But then when he was sure he was almost on the verge of begging Midorima to fuck him right then and there, Midorima, the bastard, abruptly pulled away (but thankfully left his hand where it was) and he felt a little better knowing that Midorima looked as breathless as he was, cheeks stained with pink and mouth bruised and glistening.

 

“There was nothing between me and Kuroko,” Midorima breathed before he could even say anything, biting his lips to stop his moans from spilling out when Midorima’s fingers found his tip and squeezed him gently. “So you have to stop threatening the poor man before Kagami-kun strangle you for stalking his boyfriend,”

 

Ah, so it’s like that – what?!

 

He must have looked stupid because suddenly, Midorima was laughing on his face, fingers stilling and grabbing a hold of his neck before pulling him towards the taller man.

 

“Taka-chan, you are silly and adorable and I love you,” Midorima whispered, planting a soft kiss against the side of his temple and planting another to the tips of his nose.

 

“You do?” he asked stupidly, and moaned so loudly that it startled them both. Midorima loosened his hold around his wrist, letting his arms dropped gently on his side before kissing him quiet again.

 

“Yes,” Midorima replied, arms sliding around his waist. “Now, where were we again?”

 

He smiled, happy and wicked, instantly forgetting his plans on killing Midorima slowly and painfully for keeping things from him, grabbing Midorima’s hand and placing it back in between his legs.

 

“Well, this goes here,” he said, putting one of Midorima’s hand against his crotch and pulling Midorima’s face towards his. “and your mouth –“ he said, licking Midorima’s lower lip and grinning. “Here,”

 

Midorima growled and bit his lips, gently, gently, kissing him lightly. “You got it,”

 

 

 

 


End file.
